Free!-Dive to the Future-
|backcolor = |altbackcolor = #caedf2 |minwidth = 5 |maxwidth = 15 |borderradius = 4 |height = 2 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery}} |studio = Animation DO |network = ABC Tokyo MX1 AT-X |original run = July 11, 2018 - September 26, 2018 |episodes = 12 |title = Free!-Dive to the Future-}} Free!-Dive to the Future-''' is the third season of the Japanese anime television series Free! directed by Eisaku Kawanami and produced by Kyoto Animation and Animation Do. The season aired in Japan from July 11 to September 26 in 2018. The opening theme for this season is "Heading to Over" by OLDCODEX and the ending theme is "GOLD EVOLUTION" by STYLE FIVE. that premiered on July 11, 2018. Plot (Season Three) Haruka, who is attending college in Tokyo, meets Asahi again and recalls his memories from his middle school years, including a promise he made to Ikuya. Makoto is working toward a new dream while also studying in Tokyo. Rin meets Natsuya in Sydney and everyone comes together at the All-Japan Invitational to determine who moves on to global competition. Series Overview Free! (フリー！ Furī!) is a Japanese anime television series produced by Animation and Animation Do. The anime is a sequel to the light novel, [[High☆Speed！], written by Kouji Ohji, which received an Honorable Mention in the second Kyoto Animation Award contest in 2011 and was published in July 2013. Season One, titled ''Free!-Iwatobi Swim Club-'' for international distribution, aired in Japan in 2013 with Season Two, titled Free!-Eternal Summer-, airing in 2014. A third season of the anime series titled Free!-Dive to the Future- aired in 2018. Hiroko Utsumi directed the first two seasons, while Season Three was directed by Eisaku Kawanami. An animated film adapting the second volume of the light novel High☆Speed！－Free! Starting Days－ was released in December 2015. It was directed by Yasuhiro Takemoto. A film trilogy was released in 2017 with the first two films being compilations of the anime series up until that point. The first film was titled Free!-Timeless Medley- the Bond and highlighted the friendship between Haruka Nanase and Makoto Tachibana. The second film was titled Free!-Timeless Medley- the Promise and highlighted the friendship between Rin Matsuoka and Sosuke Yamazaki. The third film in the trilogy titled Free!-Take Your Marks- presented a quartet of brand new stories featuring the ensemble cast. A compilation film encompassing the third season, titled Free!-Road to the World- the Dream, debuted in July 2019. A film slated for release in 2020https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Free!_(TV_series) has been postponed until further notice. Characters Main Characters *Haruka Nanase (CV: Nobunaga Shimazaki (Japanese), Todd Haberkorn (English)) *Makoto Tachibana (CV: Tatsuhisa Suzuki (Japanese), Johnny Yong Bosch (English)) *Rin Matsuoka (CV: Mamoru Miyano (Japanese), Vic Mignogna (English)) *Ikuya Kirishima (CV: Koki Uchiyama (Japanese), Lee George (English)) *Asahi Shiina (CV: Toshiyuki Toyonaga (Japanese), Christopher Llewyn Ramirez (English)) *Hiyori Tono (CV: Ryohei Kimura (Japanese), Jason Liebrecht (English)) *Sosuke Yamazaki (CV: Yoshimasa Hosoya (Japanese), Ian Sinclair (English)) *Nagisa Hazuki (CV: Tsubasa Yonaga (Japanese), Greg Ayres (English)) *Rei Ryugazaki (CV: Daisuke Hirakawa (Japanese), J. Michael Tatum (English)) *Natsuya Kirishima (CV: Kenji Nojima (Japanese), Ricco Fajardo (English)) *Nao Serizawa (CV: Satoshi Hino (Japanese), Oscar Seung (English)) *Aiichiro Nitori (CV: Kouki Miyata (Japanese), Josh Grelle (English)) *Momotaro Mikoshiba (CV: Kenichi Suzumura (Japanese), Jerry Jewell (English)) Secondary Characters *Kisumi Shigino (CV: Chihiro Suzuki (Japanese), Eric Vale (English)) *Gou Matsuoka (CV: Akeno Watanabe (Japanese), Jamie Marchi (English)) *Romio Hayahune (CV: Atsushi Abe (Japanese), Parker Gray (English)) *Shizuru Isurugi (CV: Yoshitsugu Matsuoka (Japanese), Alejandro Saab (English)) *Ayumu Kunikida (CV: Ryo Hirohashi (Japanese), Apphia Yu (English)) *Seijuro Mikoshiba (CV: Kenjiro Tsuda (Japanese), Robert McCollum (English)) *Mikhail Makarovich Nitori (CV: Hidenobu Kiuchi (Japanese), Phil Parsons (English)) *Ryuji Azuma (CV: Takeshi Kusao (Japanese), Brandon Potter (English)) List of Episodes Df ep 1 end card.jpg Free!3rd Season EP02 endcard.jpg 03 endcard.jpg Free! 3rd Season EP04 endcard.jpg Free! 3rd Season EP05 endcard.jpg Free! 3rd Season EP06 endcard.jpg Free 3rd Season in EP07 endcard.jpg Free! 3rd Season EP08 endcard.jpg Free! 3rd Season EP09 endcard.jpg Free! 3rd Season EP10 endcard.jpg Free! 3rd Season EP11 endcard.jpg Free! 3rd Season in EP12 endcard.jpg Production Staff '''Original: 「High☆Speed!」 Kouji Ohji Director: Yasuhiro Takemoto Script, Series Composition: Masahiro Yokotani Character Design: Futoshi Nishiya Art Director: Shingo Kasai 3D Art: Joji Unoguchi Color Design: Yūka Yoneda Prop Design: Seiichi Akitake Director of Photography: Kazuya Takao 3D Director: Yuji Shibata Sound Director: Yota Tsuruoka Music: Tatsuya Kato Musical Production: Lantis Studio: Kyoto Animation, Animation DO Production: Iwatobi High School Swimming Club Broadcasting TV ABC: 11 July 2018, 26:43 (12 July 2018, 02:43) TOKYO MX: 11 July 2018, 24:00 (12 July 2018, 00:00) TV Aichi: 11 July 2018, 26:05 (12 July 2018, 02:05) BS11: 11 July 2018, 24:00 (12 July 2018, 00:00) AT-X: 13 July 2018, 24:30 (14 July 2018, 00:30) Online Streaming AbemaTV: 12 July 2018, 23:30 dAnimestore: 14 July 2018, 23:00 Nico Nico Live Broadcasting: 14 July 2018, 23:00 Nico Nico Channel: 14 July 2018, 23:30 au VideoPass: 14 July 2018, 24:00 milplus: 14 July 2018, 24:00 J:COM On Demand Mega Pack: 14 July 2018, 24:00 GYAO: 16 July 2018, 23:00 NTT plala: 16 July 2018, 23:00 U-NEXT: 17 July 2018, 12:00 Anime Hodai: 17 July 2018, 12:00 ※The dates and times are in accordance with Japanese time zone. References External Links *Free!-Dive to the Future- Official Website *Free! Series Official Twitter Category:Anime